


no different than usual

by dammitmccoy



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Involuntary Sensory Deprivation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 05:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dammitmccoy/pseuds/dammitmccoy
Summary: If it weren’t for the deep yellow haze Jim could almost believe it was snow.In the aftermath, heavy dust and loose, fluttering remains of awnings were the only signs of life Jim could use as a touchstonea bit of hurt Jim and Bones





	no different than usual

**Author's Note:**

> _oct 2- sensory deprivation_

If it weren’t for the deep yellow haze Jim could almost believe it was snow.  
  
In the aftermath, heavy dust and loose, fluttering remains of awnings were the only signs of life Jim could use as a touchstone. Even then, the black rings surrounding his vision were closing in fast.  
  
Jim waved a numb hand (numb wrist, numb arm, numb shoulder) in front of Bones’ face.  
  
Bones refocused on him, blinked once, (silent) lips forming “Jim”.  
  
Jim smiled and instinctively reached up to lay a hand on Bones’ face, a new wave of panic washing over him with the lack of sensation.  
  
Slowly, in an exaggerated path that Jim could only see in the corner of his eye, Bones’ arm reached out towards him.  
  
Jim’s vision started rotating as Bones urged Jim to lie back down, this time on top Bones’ chest. He startled slightly when his head landed, not facing up to Bones’ face, but sideways, seeing the slope of (oh god another abrasion) Bones’ shoulder.  
  
Then he heard it.  
  
Or, rather, felt it.  
  
-  
The attack on the marketplace had been quick, efficient, and brutal. Explosions went off systematically throughout the stone maze, leveling the thousand year old structure, killing and trapping hundreds.  
  
After the initial blasts it became apparent physical destruction wasn’t the only assault.  
  
Jim and Bones had been pushed to the ground with one of the first explosions, completely unaware.  
  
Jim had quickly recovered and took the preceding silence as a lull in the attack. As he sat up to locate Bones, he was hit on the shoulder from the right.  
  
Falling back to the ground he saw a new dust cloud where a building once stood.  
  
Another explosion.  
  
One he didn’t hear at all.  
  
-  
  
_thump thump thump_  
  
The steady heartbeat under his ear.  
  
Clutching with unfeeling hands, the haze overtook.  
  
Jim inhabited a world where Bones’ heartbeat was the sun, sky, and stars.  
  
(No different than usual)

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know how to tag this
> 
> find me on [tumblr](https://dammitmccoy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
